


They are turning my head out

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [16]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Selfcest, Slurs, Threesome, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Le nottate di Ichigo Kurosaki possono essere spesso costellate non soltanto di aspre battaglie contro gli Hollow per i vicoli di Karakura ma anche di ben altro genere di intermezzi, capaci di tenerlo sveglio molto a lungo. E poi, si sa, non si può scappare da se stessi... Se i te stessi che ti assillano sono ben due, poi, sei condannato ad arrenderti alle loropressanti richieste.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Boh. Io avrei delle premesse da fare a quella che si presenta come la più grande pornazzata che abbia mai scritto finora! :°D Vorrei scusarmi fin da subito per i commentacci beceri di Hichigo: sapete che non è esattamente la fatina dei denti quindi sboccherà qui e là in esclamazioni porche e poco carine nei confronti di Ichigo e Kon. Abbiate pazienza, è solo un Hollow in cerca di affett--- *viene affettata*  
> No, ok, scherzi a parte. Qui stiamo parlando di Hichi, Ichi e Kon che strombazzano assieme allegramente. È quella che a noi del giro piace chiamare "masturbazione al kubo" e, dopo questa, ammazzatemi, per piacere! 8D Mi sono divertita molto a trollare/sclerare e rivoltarmi il prompt della BDT come cavolo mi pareva. XD E, niente, date un'occhiata ai versi della canzone che ho scelto come intro, ci ho trovato irrintracciabili doppi sensi, dentro--- 8°D Sì, ci sono delle scene HichiKon qui dentro ma voi mi conoscete, sapete che tutto ciò è fatto per amore di fanservice a me stessa! :°D E... niente, io questa fic la devo scrivere da due anni e mezzo! *follia*  
> Ora finalmente ci sono riuscita e ringrazio le doujinshi HichIchiKon di quella gran doujinka che è Masaki Rioka. Buona lettura!
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #002.Intermezzo

_They are turning my head out_   
_To see what I’m all about_   
_Keeping my head down_   
_To see what it feels like now_   
_But I have no doubt_   
_One day, the sun will come out_   
_**(Lovers in Japan/Reign of Love | Coldplay)** _

Passare del tempo con se stessi può essere un intermezzo piacevole fra le troppe e a volte sfiancanti incombenze quotidiane. Potrebbe anche risultare più stancante delle fatiche da cui si prova a riposare, se ti chiami Ichigo Kurosaki e hai appena terminato l’ennesima battaglia sanguinosa contro qualche Hollow troppo esuberante fra le strade di Karakura.

Il problema è più complesso di quanto non possa apparire a prima vista: il nostro è sempre stato un discreto amante della solitudine e, a piccole dosi, ne ha sempre avuto bisogno come chiunque altro sulla faccia della Terra.

Quando però passare del tempo di qualità con te stesso significa fronteggiare un alter-ego uguale a te – a parte il non trascurabile fatto che è tutto bianco e anche parecchio incazzoso – la faccenda si complica.

Se poi si aggiunge che il dissidio interiore non si limita alla banale lotta fra Ragione e Istinto ma spunta anche un terzo inquilino, a cui hai affittato il corpo e che ti abita in stanza abusivamente dalla mattina alla sera, allora si può dire che anche la solitudine si trasformi in una vera e propria lotta senza quartiere.

Tant’è, quella sera Ichigo Kurosaki non aveva assolutamente alcuna voglia di sollazzarsi in strani intermezzi con i vari condomini del suo mondo – interiore o esteriore che fosse. Combattere era pur sempre un’attività abbastanza stressante, per quanto sfogo potesse procurargli, e tornare a casa con una voce metallica nella testa che ti urlava che eri stato _troppo tenero_ e avresti dovuto squartarli meglio e di più, quei fottuti nemici, non ti rendeva poi così ben disposto a fare quattro chiacchiere con l’altra parte di te.

Che poi erano Hollow come lui, perché tanto accanimento? Magari, per senso di appartenenza, avrebbe dovuto avere un minimo di pietà in più verso di loro… beh, no, non credeva che le rivalità fra Hollow funzionassero esattamente in quel modo. E poi, in qualunque modo si fosse comportato, _Lui_ avrebbe avuto da ridire. Aveva sempre da ridire su tutto, anche su come trascorreva i non tanto rari intermezzi dalla sua quotidianità.

Sì, beh, _quella_ era un’altra storia!

Comunque, quella sera Ichigo Kurosaki non aveva altra voglia che infilarsi nel suo corpo e buttarsi a letto. Per dormire, che diamine, basta con le attività fisiche fuori orario!

Varcò la finestra lasciata semi-aperta da Kon – ogni tanto se ne ricordava, il deficiente! – con uno sguardo duro stampato in faccia e la chiara intenzione di suonargli Zangetsu di piatto sulla testa, se si fosse azzardato a compiere una sola mossa falsa. E chi se ne fregava se si trovava dentro il suo corpo, si sarebbe volentieri tenuto anche il mal di testa, dopo!

«Uhn…».

«Sigh…» sospirò, stringendosi la sommità del naso fra l’indice e il pollice senza neanche guardare nella direzione dell’altro.

«Kon, piantala immediatamente di toccarti o giuro che tiro fuori quella maledetta pallina dal mio corpo, la ficco nel tuo pupazzo e ti abbandono alle amorevoli manine di Yuzu!».

«No! Non lei! Risparmiami!» strillò l’anima modificata, che stava semplicemente seduto sul cuscino a lamentarsi, diversamente da ciò che aveva mal pensato il ragazzo, e a quelle parole fece un balzo, abbracciandogli una caviglia con fare terrorizzato.

«E mollami! Sono stanco, voglio dormire!» ringhiò a mezza voce, provando a scrollarselo di dosso senza troppo successo. Più agitava la gamba e più quello gli si attaccava addosso, ancorandosi man mano a sempre maggiori porzioni del suo corpo.

Non era bello.

Non era bello perché, persino quando lo toccava casualmente, Kon sapeva essere molto inopportuno. E _porco_!

«Dai, sempre devi stare sdraiato! Facciamolo e fammi contento!» sibilò l’anima modificata nel buio, strusciando una guancia contro la sua coscia.

Si parlava di divertenti intermezzi, appunto.

Ma Ichigo Kurosaki era uno difficile da convincere. Non si faceva corrompere così, per fare quelle cosacce, poi! Era un tipo meditativo, lui, dopo una certa ora chiudeva i suoi manga e si metteva a dormire, ma per chi lo avevano preso?

«No!».

«No» si corresse, abbassando il tono della voce. Non erano soli in casa e non era proprio il caso di essere sorpreso da tutta la sua famiglia a… intrattenersi con se stesso.

«Ti ho detto che sono stanco! E poi… ma a te non piacevano le donne, Kon?!».

«Sì che mi piacciono, e tanto! Insomma, sono bone. E morbide. E hanno le tette! E anche la fi…».

«Sì sì, vabbé, dai, _ho capito_!» sibilò Ichigo, scostandogli la faccia con un gesto spazientito della mano e mettendosi a sedere sul bordo del letto.

«E allora perché ogni santa notte vieni a rompere le palle a me?!».

«Io dalle donne ci andrei ma quelle non mi vogliono! E dire che io mi impegno!» pigolò in un sussurro il povero Kon, mentre il ragazzo roteava gli occhi con fare scocciato. Quelle lamentele se le sorbiva pressoché quotidianamente, non era tanto disposto ad ascoltarle anche a notte fonda.

«E poi, oh, un buco ce l’hai anche tu. E, beh, non sembra ma hai delle chiappette niente male!».

«Ma grazie! In pratica per te sono una specie di bambola gonfiabile sostitutiva?!» sbottò il ragazzo mortalmente offeso, saltando giù dal letto e dirigendosi di qualche passo verso l’armadio.

«Eddai, quanto la fai lunga, Ichigo! In fondo non mi pare che tu faccia diversamente. Approfitti di me e della mia _generosità_ per spassartela con te stesso. Chi si deve fare delle domande, qui, non sono certo io!».

Kon sventolò svogliatamente la mano nella sua direzione, marcandolo stretto, ben deciso a non lasciare nulla d’intentato prima della fine di quella notte. Insomma, un po’ di divertimento fuori orario non ci sarebbe stato affatto male, se solo Ichigo la smetteva di fare il testardo e si lasciava convincere.

«E poi» sibilò con tono decisamente più suadente, appoggiando le mani sulle spalle dello Shinigami e le labbra al suo orecchio.

«Mi era sembrato che ti fosse piaciuto farti mettere sotto tutte quelle volte…».

«Oi oi oi! Ferma il gioco! Che cosa… Non è vero!» negò ferocemente il ragazzo, voltandosi di scatto e cercando di sottrarsi alle carezze insistenti dell’anima modificata, che già cercava di armeggiare con la fibbia rossa che gli assicurava Zangetsu alla spalla.

«E pure se fosse… ti sei forse scordato di tutte le volte che… sei stato tu a… stare sotto?!» sbottò stizzito, cercando di aggiustare il tiro della sua precedente affermazione, non del tutto sincera a dire il vero.

«Uhm… se sai usare i _giusti argomenti_ , io mi faccio anche inchiappettare» ridacchiò Kon, approfittando della sua distrazione per sganciargli la Zanpakutō di dosso.

«Insomma! Ma per te basta che si faccia… che si faccia e tu sei contento!?» si censurò Ichigo all’ultimo secondo, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle e cercando di staccarselo di dosso.

«Ichigo, scopare è il più grande divertimento del mondo! Mi fa sentire vivo! Se ci piace, che male c’è?».

La logica di Kon, dal suo punto di vista, era impeccabile ma il ragazzo avrebbe potuto rintracciarvi parecchie lacune. Prima di tutto: l’anima modificata era nel _suo corpo_ e quella continua tiritera del fare l’amore con se stesso stava cominciando a diventare imbarazzante! Doveva smetterla di trovare eccitante anche la sola idea di pomiciare con una specie di suo… clone. Che poi non era neanche quello, era proprio il suo corpo, stramaledizione. Adesso avrebbe tirato fuori quella malefica pallina e si sarebbe messo a dormire, lo giurava!

«C’è di male che non si fa! Non è sano e non è normale che io e te facciamo certe cose! Fatti una doccia fredda, Kon!» borbottò, afferrandogli le mani e ingaggiando una lotta silenziosa e alquanto goffa, nel tentativo di non farsi scoprire dal resto della sua famiglia.

Inaspettatamente, l’anima modificata scivolò come un’anguilla via dalla sua presa e gli circondò le spalle con le braccia, spingendolo contro l’armadio.

«Dai, Ichigo, quella ce la facciamo dopo. Calda. Insieme» sussurrò allusivo, premendo la fronte contro la sua e cercando di spingersi contro le sue labbra. Ichigo provò a scuotere la testa per scrollarselo di dosso ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu di agevolare le sue mosse e ritrovarselo appiccicato alla bocca come la ventosa di un polpo.

Dopo i primi, testardi istanti di labbra serrate all’inverosimile, il ragazzo dovette praticamente arrendersi al modo in cui le labbra di Kon strusciavano impazienti contro le sue, fino a spalancarle e ficcarci la lingua in mezzo. Venne intrappolato in un abbraccio soffocante e appiccicoso e per cinque, infiniti secondi Ichigo pensò quasi che _forse_ ci si poteva persino abbandonare a quel piacevole intermezzo, se si procedeva in maniera così tranquilla.

Poi Kon alzò le mani e gliele schiaffò sulle natiche con un rumore sordo, che echeggiò nettamente per tutta la stanza, e ci affondò tutte e dieci le dita dentro cominciando a palparlo forsennatamente.

Ok, no. Quello stronzo non si meritava proprio niente da lui, neanche la testata sufficiente a farlo svenire e ridurlo a più miti consigli!

«T’ho detto no! E ora scollati, animale!» sbottò a mezza voce, staccandosi dalla bocca di Kon con un netto rumore di stappo e cercando di sfilarsi dalla sua presa a dir poco tentacolare.

«Eddai, Ichigo, stavo creando l’atmosfera, non rovinare tutto!» piagnucolò l’anima modificata, ancora saldamente attaccata ai suoi fianchi, strusciandosi contro di lui nel tentativo di fargli comprendere l’urgenza del momento.

Quel gesto contribuì a rendere ancora più irascibile il ragazzo, che già faceva fatica a ignorare le sensazioni della propria anima, figurarsi quelle del suo corpo impaziente che gli si premeva contro, teso dall’aspettativa e dalla voglia. Lo svantaggio più grave di avere Kon ficcato lì dentro era che ogni emozione da lui provata più era forte e più gli risuonava dentro, come la vibrazione di una corda amplificata dalla cassa armonica di una chitarra.

E in quel momento l’onda lunga della sua eccitazione lo raggiungeva e lo colpiva con forza, come una frustata, risvegliando in lui tutta una serie di sentimenti contrastanti. Si sentiva già abbastanza strappato in due da solo, non c’era bisogno che ci si mettesse anche il desiderio sessuale ad aumentare i suoi dissidi interiori.

Eppure, mentre rifilava una gomitata all’anima modificata e si tuffava sulla sua Zanpakutō, finita a terra, ebbe la netta e violenta sensazione di qualcosa che gli si scollava di dosso, come un cerotto tenuto appiccicato alla pelle anche dopo aver fatto il bagno, e la sensazione che ne ricavò fu sgradevole alla stessa maniera.

«Ah! Ma guardale, queste due checche piagnucolose! Mi fate vomitare!».

Una voce metallica e a Ichigo ben nota li raggiunse, freddandoli entrambi come uno sparo in pieno petto. Kon si voltò, le mani ancora puntellate sulle spalle del ragazzo, e lanciò un’occhiata sconvolta all’essere che si stagliava alle loro spalle, in piedi al centro esatto della stanza.

«Ichigo… perché ti sei sdoppiato? E perché sei diventato tutto bianco!?» balbettò sconvolto. Quell’essere emanava un’aura omicida da polverizzare una montagna in un battito di ciglia e… puzzava di Hollow lontano un miglio!

«Tsk! Sembrate due bambocci col moccio al naso, non sapete neanche darvi una mossa e scopare decentemente!» replicò scocciato l’Hollow, rivolgendo un’occhiata affilata dei suoi occhi bianchi alle due figure ancora aggrovigliate sul pavimento e ricevendo in risposta un brivido di terrore da parte dell’anima modificata.

«Levati dalle palle, morto di figa!».

Kon ricevette un calcio, neanche tanto forte a dire il vero, e assecondò immediatamente l’ordine, strisciando sul pavimento e accovacciandosi alle spalle di Ichigo, che ebbe intanto lo spazio per rimettersi in piedi e fronteggiare a viso aperto il suo bianco alter-ego.

«Ha parlato il santarellino! Non maltrattarlo, è nel nostro corpo!» lo rimproverò, digrignando i denti in una smorfia scocciata. Adesso sì che la serata si stava complicando non poco. Ci mancava solo quel bastardo!

«Ha parlato il represso di merda! Tieni basso l’ormone, _Ichigo_ , non ce lo spacco, l’uccello. So quanta voglia hai di ficcarcelo in culo ogni fottutissima volta!».

Il ringhio basso e ferino che sfuggì dalla gola dell’Hollow ebbe l’effetto di far rizzare letteralmente i capelli in testa al povero Kon, che si aggrappò alle spalle di Ichigo, osservandolo di sguincio nascosto dietro il suo collo.

«Vaffanculo, a me non piace affatt… Kon, piantala di tremare! Non è un nemico! Più… più o meno… È soltanto il mio… beh, la mia parte istintiva, se vogliamo chiamarla così» si provò a spiegare ma era difficile far comprendere a parole la reale entità di quello che era un legame interiore assai turbolento e complesso. Vide l’Hollow ghignare, un sorriso bianco come una falce di luna, e mettersi le mani sui fianchi, assumendo una posa arrogante.

«Sono il tuo reiatsu, coglione. E la tua parte più figa, hai dimenticato di dirlo» lo provocò, puntandogli un dito contro la spalla e picchiandolo forte.

«Sei uno stronzo e datti una calmata!» sibilò Ichigo, notando con una certa preoccupazione come posasse gli occhi sul ciuffo di capelli arancioni che spuntava alle sue spalle, per poi aggirarlo e dirigersi deciso in direzione di Kon.

«Ti ho detto di non fargli del male, è nel nostro corp…».

«E così è questo lo stronzo con cui scopi la notte, invece di venire da me!» ruggì infastidito, afferrando la povera anima modificata per la collottola e scuotendola come se fosse un sacco di foglie secche. Un pigolio sconvolto sfuggì dalle labbra di Kon, che dondolò un braccio all’indietro, afferrando Ichigo per un polso come se fosse la sua unica ancora di salvezza.

«Che faccia da coglione!».

«Non uccidermi! Giuro che non volevo, è Ichigo che si piega a novanta ogni volta che gli tocco il culo, non potevo resistere!» si giustificò Kon, rifugiandosi contro il corpo del ragazzo che aveva appena contribuito a ridicolizzare non poco.

«Piantala di dire stronzate! Io non mi faccio mettere le mani addosso così facilmente!» replicò offeso lo Shinigami, pur tuttavia tenendosi l’anima modificata vicino. Non era il caso che finisse anche lui sotto le mani rapaci dell’Hollow, sotto l’onda della rabbia avrebbe potuto fargli qualsiasi cosa e quello restava pur sempre il _loro corpo_. E poi, per quanto maiale, neanche Kon si meritava una fine simile.

Più o meno…

«È vero, _Ichigo_ , ti ci vuole ben un minuto per convincerti, che sforzo!» ghignò sarcastico il suo bianco inquilino, sbuffando nella sua direzione, prima di tornare a concentrare la sua attenzione sull’altro affittuario del loro corpo.

Quel tizio lo conosceva bene – fin troppo bene per i suoi gusti. Lo aveva sempre _sentito_ ogni volta che il bastardo si scopava il suo Re. E come avrebbe fatto a non sentire qualcosa che a Ichigo piaceva così tanto? Era un maledetto sovrano smidollato, cazzo, neanche con un arrapato cronico come quello riusciva a farsi valere!

Era tutta colpa della sua presenza inopportuna se Ichigo passava più tempo fuori, invece di scendere nel suo mondo interiore e fare i conti con lui. E adesso che se lo trovava davanti e poteva finalmente farlo a pezzi, scopriva che se ne stava comodamente infilato dentro il loro corpo. Ichigo si era fatto scopare da uno con la sua stessa faccia… Ichigo si era fatto scopare da se stesso!

Non sapeva se prenderlo a pugni fino a ridurlo in polpette per quanto era _preso_ da se stesso o ringraziarlo per le infinite possibilità che aveva appena aperto davanti a tutti loro. Erano lì, erano soli, erano in tre e quel tale sembrava disposto a tutto pur di farsi una buona scopata. C’era bisogno di aggiungere altro?

«Com’è che ti chiami, sfigato? Ricordamelo, non ho tempo di pensare ai nomi di tutte le nullità che si sgroppano sto stronzo!».

Kon cercò di rendersi invisibile come poteva nella penombra imperante della stanza, incassando la testa fra le spalle e lanciando un’occhiata spaurita all’Hollow, che replicò con un sorriso largo ed eccessivamente ferino. Ma che bravo, riconosceva subito chi comandava, lì in mezzo, l’avrebbe preso a morsi per premiarlo di tanta condiscendenza. Perché il Re non prendeva esempio da lui e non si faceva da parte, una buona volta?!

«K-Kon» sibilò in un sussurro inudibile l’anima modificata, spalmandosi completamente contro il muro alle sue spalle pur di sfuggire all’ira sempre più palpabile dell’Hollow. Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dai suoi, quello sguardo bianco terribilmente omicida aveva qualcosa di magnetico e decisamente diverso dagli sguardi dello Shinigami.

Ichigo, bisognava dirlo, era profondamente buono: nonostante s’incazzasse continuamente con lui, non lo aveva mai minacciato. Non troppo seriamente, per lo meno. Il suo Hollow bianco, no. Più che cattivo, avrebbe detto che esprimeva ogni sentimento in maniera spaventosamente sincera, senza risparmiare alcun accenno della propria rabbia o della propria voglia. Era un atteggiamento… pornografico, non avrebbe saputo definirlo diversamente secondo i suoi parametri, perché era sconcio il modo in cui lo stava fissando. Gli stava comunicando esattamente ciò che desiderava in quell’istante e Kon… beh, Kon non riusciva a sottrarsi, neanche fosse stato un uccellino ipnotizzato da un serpente.

«È un nome breve, così non perdo tempo a chiamarti» sghignazzò, sporgendosi su di lui.

«Non devi aver paura, sfigato-Kon, a meno che non decido di squartarti… ma finché sei nel _mio_ corpo, non ti farò male. Non troppo».

«Ma io non… non volevo fare nulla di sbagliato, solo divertirmi un po’…» continuò a giustificarsi, quasi aspettandosi che l’Hollow lo cacciasse fuori da quell’involucro di carne a forza e riducesse la misera pallina che era in polvere.

L’alter-ego di Ichigo non fece nulla di tutto ciò. Si limitò ad afferrarlo per il mento e spingersi vicinissimo alla sua faccia, indirizzandogli un’occhiata da trapassargli persino le pupille.

«Ma certo, tu avevi soltanto voglia di trombare e quel rompicazzo di Ichigo faceva il difficile come sempre, non è così? Vedi di non mentirmi, perché io sono lui e quello che fai a lui lo vedo anch’io. Dimmi un’altra stronzata come quella di prima e, corpo mio o no, ti strizzo le palle fino a spappolartele, capito?!»

Kon si limitò ad annuire furiosamente, per quel poco movimento che le dita dell’Hollow conficcate nel suo mento gli permettevano. E poi accadde, così improvviso che né lui né Ichigo se lo sarebbero mai aspettato. L’Ichigo bianco si sporse completamente su di lui e premette le labbra contro le sue, forzando la resistenza dei suoi muscoli e costringendolo a spalancare la bocca per ficcarci agilmente dentro la lingua.

A Kon scappò un mugolio soffocato mentre a Ichigo salì una vera e propria imprecazione alle labbra.

«Cosa caz… che cazzo stai combinando?!» si corresse, modulando la voce mentre tratteneva bestemmie ben peggiori.

Era scandalizzato a dir poco: lì si stava veramente oltrepassando il ridicolo! Non bastava che quei due assaltassero lui, no. Adesso si intrattenevano anche fra loro e lo ignoravano bellamente e… porca puttana, stava vedendo se stesso baciare… baciare se stesso, non…

Doveva fermarli, cominciavano a girargli per la testa idee strane… idee brutte, non era divertente quello che stava vedendo, dovevano farla finita tutti quanti!

Prima ancora che potesse intervenire, però, fu l’Hollow stesso a poggiare una mano contro il muro e staccarsi da Kon, che si aggrappò alle sue spalle. Aveva le gambe che gli tremavano e la testa che girava. Maledizione, quello non era un bacio ma un vero e proprio tentativo di scoparlo con la bocca e il peggio era che a quell’Ichigo lì l’operazione riusciva perfettamente!

«Che c’è? Non mi dire che ti basta così poco per crollare! E io che pensavo di andare avanti tutta la notte!».

«Anch’io!» s’intestardì Kon che, intravista la possibilità di poter finalmente trascorrere piacevolmente quell’intermezzo notturno, non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarsela sfuggire.

«Sei uno arrapato forte, eh?! Ottimo, allora adesso mi aiuti a prendere quella testa di cazzo lì dietro e a conciarla per le feste, sono stato chiaro?».

«Ehi, che diamine state confabulando alle mie spalle?! Tu e quell’altro disadattato neanche mi dovete guardare!» sibilò nel buio Ichigo, chiedendosi come avessero fatto a non svegliare nessuno con tutto il casino che i loro battibecchi stavano producendo.

Il suo alter-ego sbuffò, rivolgendogli un ringhio frustrato, e poi tornò a rivolgersi a Kon. Spostò la bocca lungo la sua guancia, fino a raggiungergli l’orecchio, e Ichigo dovette reprimere un brivido e fors’anche la voglia di avvicinarsi un po’ troppo a quelle due specie di bestie in calore. Stava davvero perdendo la pazienza e il modo in cui l’Hollow cominciò a bisbigliare all’orecchio dell’anima modificata lo fece sentire escluso – da se stesso, oh Kami! – e frustrato. Quei due sembravano andare schifosamente d’accordo e, sì, la cosa lo spaventava alquanto, perché due menti più malate di quelle non le aveva mai incontrate.

«… Bene, ora datti da fare…».

«Sissignore, subito!».

«Vi siete rincoglioniti!?» Ichigo riuscì ad afferrare solo quel brandello di conversazione e il livello di panico schizzò alle stelle ma, prima che potesse chinarsi per afferrare Zangetsu e tenere lontani i due cospiratori, il suo bianco inquilino schizzò rapido dietro di lui, afferrandolo saldamente per le spalle.

«Cosa hai intenzione di fare?!» soffiò nella sua direzione, provando a sgomitare per liberarsi dalla sua presa. Quasi contemporaneamente si sentì afferrare e sollevare per le caviglie da un altro paio di mani familiari…

«Kon! Non ti ci mettere anche tu a dar retta a questo pazzo furioso e mollami subito!» sibilò Ichigo, costringendosi a mantenere un tono di voce bassissimo, nonostante la situazione lo avrebbe ben autorizzato a lanciare un urlo spacca timpani. Si limitò a strattonarsi con violenza ma i suoi tentativi ebbero scarso successo e si ritrovò lanciato di peso sul letto sotto gli sguardi divertiti – no, _sadici_ – dei suoi due coinquilini. Sì, ormai quei due bastardi occupatori abusivi del suo corpo e della sua mente li poteva ben definire a quel modo!

«Eddai, Ichigo, non essere scontroso! Vogliamo soltanto giocare un po’!» squittì allegro Kon, sfregandosi le mani e balzando sul letto.

Di fronte a lui, con altrettanto entusiasmo ma con mosse molto più aggressive e fameliche, l’Hollow montava sul cuscino, sedendosi sopra rudemente e afferrando con un braccio il suo Re proprio sotto il collo. Se lo tirò contro il petto, facendolo impattare violentemente e togliendogli così il fiato per qualche istante.

«Così mi strozzi, stronzo!» bofonchiò Ichigo, mentre Kon si divertiva a sfilargli i calzari di paglia, senza troppo curarsi del suo scalciare impazzito.

«Ichigo, ringrazia il tuo gran culo che devi vivere altrimenti crepiamo entrambi, sennò ti avrei già strozzato con le mie stesse mani!» ringhiò l’Hollow contro la sua guancia, per poi assestargli un morso al lobo dell’orecchio. Per tutta risposta, il ragazzo gli sibilò contro un’imprecazione smozzicata, cominciando a tempestargli l’avambraccio di pugni nella vana speranza che allentasse almeno un po’ la sua stretta ferrea.

«Ehi, Kon. Fammi un po’ vedere cos’è che stavi facendo prima con il Re piglianculo qui presente».

Kon annuì, un luccichio sinistro negli occhi, e afferrò il ragazzo per le ginocchia, impedendogli così di prenderlo a calci. Si sporse su di lui e premette con estrema facilità la bocca contro la sua, bloccato com’era Ichigo in quella posizione assolutamente scomoda. Lo sentirono entrambi mugugnare infuriato, borbottando incomprensibili proteste. Eppure fu stranamente facile per l’anima modificata schiudergli le labbra e cominciare ad approfondire il suo bacio. Il ragazzo si acquietò all’improvviso, tanto che Kon si stese comodamente su di lui e il suo alter-ego bianco… beh, lui gli rivolse uno sbuffo infuriato, ringhiando qualcosa a proposito del suo essere così remissivo.

«Ahia!» sbottò Kon in un pigolio, allontanandosi di scatto e portandosi una mano alla bocca.

«Ichigo mi ha morso, che cattivo!» bofonchiò dietro lo schermo delle dita, due lacrime solitarie che scendevano dai suoi occhi e uno sguardo offeso fisso sul ragazzo.

«Così impari, maiale! Vi faccio divertire io!» replicò Ichigo con fare riottoso, già preparandosi a rendere la pariglia a entrambi. Altro che fare la festa a lui, avrebbe spaccato delle gambe quella notte, e poco importava se si sarebbe fatto male da solo, almeno avrebbe avuto la soddisfazione di cancellare quei sorrisetti compiaciuti dalla faccia di entrambi!

«Ti piace proprio mordere le cose, eh, _Ichigo_?!» sibilò insinuante l’Hollow, pizzicandogli una guancia con la mano libera e tirandogliela con forza.

«Mi ispiro a te, bastardo!» sibilò Ichigo, rivolgendogli un ghigno scocciato, a cui il suo alter-ego replicò con una smorfia ancor più crudele. Kon, ancora parzialmente chinato su di lui, li osservò con gli occhi sbarrati, constatando quanto fossero paurosamente _uguali_ in quell’istante. L’aveva capito che quel tizio tutto bianco dallo sguardo magnetico era una specie di Ichigo al negativo ma riuscivano a metter su certe espressioni da raggelare il sangue nelle vene!

Sì, però lui aveva fatto tutto quel casino pur di mettere Ichigo a letto, non si poteva finire a litigare per tutta la notte, non era quello l’intermezzo che aveva previsto per la successiva mezz’ora. Frustrato da quella situazione di forzata inattività, Kon appoggiò la fronte contro il petto del ragazzo, meditando di assestargli un morso sulla pancia, giusto per rendergli il favore di poco prima. Scontroso come un riccio, quel bastardo, e dire che lui voleva solo essere tanto bravo con lui e far divertire entrambi!

«Ma che cazz… Kon!» quasi si fece scappare un urlo, lo Shinigami, quando si sentì aprire di botto lo shihakusho e avvertì il profilo netto dei denti di Kon – del suo corpo! – affondargli nella carne morbida della pancia, in un morso non troppo forte ma di sicuro abbastanza doloroso. Anche l’Hollow dovette sentirlo, visto il modo in cui sibilò ma molto più piano.

«Ma bravo! Fammi vedere un po’ cos’è che sai fare con quella boccaccia larga, Kon».

Ichigo rabbrividì, scandalizzato dal modo osceno in cui il suo alter-ego aveva pronunciato quelle parole. Non si poteva fraintenderle, c’era un solo senso, chiarissimo, ed era molto sporco. E no, la tensione che percepiva era soltanto dovuta all’ansia!

«Ichigo, non guardarmi così, perché devi pensare sempre quelle _cosacce_?!» ridacchiò compiaciuto, canzonandolo con un tono di voce stridulo e chiocciante a dir poco repellente. Fingere la parte del santarellino gli riusciva malissimo, questo lo sapeva bene anche lui e se la spassava alla grande a crogiolarsi dentro quella cattivissima imitazione dei modi di una donnina pudica. Se però avesse smesso di sbattere le ciglia a ripetizione, gli avrebbe fatto decisamente meno paura!

«Oh sì, so fare un sacco di cose!» sussurrò Kon sbattendo brevemente le mani come una foca ammaestrata, gli occhi spalancati e vivaci come quelli di un bambino che si apprestava a dedicarsi al suo gioco preferito. A onor del vero, la situazione era più o meno quella: l’anima modificata stava per tuffarsi a capofitto nella sua attività preferita e il suo giocattolo era tutto lì, davanti ai suoi occhi, insieme a un giocattolaio alquanto sinistro che lo incoraggiava – no, no, glielo ordinava palesemente! – ad andare fino in fondo.

Fece spuntare la lingua, scorrendo lentamente lungo la linea degli addominali tesi di Ichigo, a cui scapparono un brivido e una bestemmia insieme, e poi gli assestò un altro morso – questa volta senza alcun intento di fargli del male. Il sibilo basso che ricevette in risposta lo istigò a continuare. Si sedette sulle sue ginocchia, impedendogli così mosse false, e cominciò a punteggiare di piccoli baci la porzione di pelle subito sopra gli hakama. Il ragazzo si agitò debolmente e fu a quel punto che Kon lasciò scivolare il viso più in basso, strusciando letteralmente il viso contro il cavallo dei pantaloni.

«Kon… piantala subito…!».

Ichigo fu costretto a serrare precipitosamente le labbra mentre avvertiva il profilo di un naso frugare fra le pieghe del tessuto e una bocca schiusa respirargli addosso, riscaldandogli persino la pelle in quel momento fin troppo sensibile a certe sollecitazioni.

«Mmh… continua…».

Il sussurro carico di mal trattenuta esaltazione dell’Hollow raggiunse le orecchie di entrambi e il ragazzo si trovò a voltare la testa all’improvviso, rivolgendogli uno sguardo scandalizzato. Il fatto che ogni sua singola sensazione riecheggiasse anche nel suo alter-ego non lo autorizzava a dare ordini che lui neanche aveva pensato!

«È vero… hai pensato anche di peggio, _Ichigo_!» bisbigliò vittorioso quello, con la soddisfazione letteralmente stampata in faccia, restituendogli il morso che poco prima aveva assestato a Kon, fino a fargli sanguinare un labbro. Ichigo sibilò, avvertendo troppo tardi la mano libera dell’Hollow che scivolava lungo la sua pancia e gli afferrava il nodo del datejime, prendendo a scioglierlo con mosse svelte e impazienti.

Avrebbe dovuto intimargli di smettere ma ancora una volta preferì tacere. La bocca dell’anima modificata si era spalancata piano e continuava a stuzzicarlo come se neanche ci fossero stati gli hakama a proteggere la sua pelle nuda. Avvertì dei morsi leggerissimi e poi la stoffa che scivolava via piano nel momento in cui il datejime veniva finalmente sciolto. Quasi per un tacito accordo, Kon si staccò da lui e affondò tutte e dieci le dita nella stoffa nera, quel tanto da scoprirlo fino alle cosce. Fu la volta dei suoi boxer e quando Ichigo sentì l’elastico tirato verso il basso, mosse una mano e bloccò il polso dell’anima modificata.

«Kon! Fermati qui, evitiamo di andare olt…».

«Non lo ascoltare».

La voce dell’Hollow fu un sibilo secco, un ordine a cui persino Ichigo avrebbe trovato difficile sottrarsi, figuriamoci poi Kon, che dal suo sguardo e dalle sue movenze arroganti pareva letteralmente soggiogato. Si limitò a fissarlo intensamente nelle iridi bianche e poi annuire, prima di chinarsi nuovamente sul ragazzo.

«Ti odio!».

Il ringhio frustrato si perse nell’aria, decisamente ignorato dall’Hollow, che se ne stava con una guancia premuta contro quella del suo Re, troppo occupato a osservare i movimenti dell’anima modificata per dar retta alle sue lamentele. Ci sapeva fare, doveva ammetterlo, nonostante l’aria da maniaco o forse anche per quello. Era un tipo diretto, di quelli che di fronte a una sana scopata non dicevano mai di “no”. Ed era _duttile_ , sapeva piegarsi a ogni esigenza… avrebbe dovuto tenerne conto più tardi, quando avesse deciso di proseguire i giochi fino in fondo.

«Il sentimento è reciproco, coglione di un Re» lo accontentò alla fine, dedicandogli qualche svogliata smorfia scocciata, prima di lasciarsi andare a un largo sorriso.

«Ah… hiss!».

Ichigo inarcò la schiena di botto, sorpreso dalla mossa improvvisa con cui Kon aveva scostato le sue mutande e si era calato su di lui, prendendolo completamente in bocca in una sola, devastante mossa. Quel gesto contribuì ad accelerare lo stato di pericolosa tensione in cui lo Shinigami già si trovava e lo lasciò letteralmente senza fiato. Era sleale, lo stramaledetto bastardo, non poteva essere così diretto e sfacciato!

Avrebbe voluto sfilarsi da quella doppia presa letale ma tutto ciò che s’impose di fare fu provare a distrarsi e resistere all’assalto.

Era una parola.

Distrarsi dalla sensazione di una bocca umida e accogliente ermeticamente chiusa sulla sua erezione era una bestemmia fatta e finita. Quelle labbra morbide e calde – sembravano scottare tanto erano febbricitanti – non lasciavano fuori un solo centimetro e c’era il fiato caldo di Kon che gli arrossava la pelle, le sue dita conficcate nei fianchi e i movimenti della sua gola… maledizione, quel pervertito stava già succhiando con una dedizione assurda, sembrava fosse intenzionato a prosciugarlo fino all’ultima goccia.

«Ah però… mmh… ci sa proprio fare, sto qua!».

La considerazione dell’Hollow gli giunse alle orecchie come un suono ovattato, un sussurro da oltre un muro denso e viscoso che lo stava inesorabilmente separando dal mondo circostante. Riuscì a distaccare abbastanza coscienza dalla sensazione assassina della bocca di Kon per concentrarsi sulla persona che ancora si trovava alle sue spalle, gli teneva un braccio attorno al collo e si stava strusciando decisamente contro la sua schiena.

«Sì, lo so» gli concesse condiscendente, premendo il naso contro il suo e sfiorandogli le labbra in una leccata dispettosa.

«Avresti voglia di venirgli in gola anche un paio di volte di seguito… solo per sentire come ingoia bene!».

«Smettila…!» provò a zittirlo Ichigo ma cercare un tono sufficientemente scandalizzato era estremamente difficile, mentre si perdeva in un mondo umido e caldo e le guance gli andavano letteralmente a fuoco sotto l’effetto di un’eccitazione ingestibile.

«Smettila… di dire… ah…!».

«… quello che pensiamo? No, Ichigo… non smetterò mai… di farlo…» sibilò in un sussurro senza suono carico di sottintesi, premendogli la bocca contro la sua e costringendolo in un bacio fatto di lingua e di denti che toglieva il fiato e faceva sanguinare le labbra. Intanto Kon lo aveva inopportunamente liberato della presenza disturbante della sua bocca ma soltanto per sostituirla con la sua lingua.

Prese a carezzarlo con la punta, piano, in una maniera sottilmente cattiva che lasciava intendere volesse fargliela pagare per la ritrosia di poco prima. Ichigo afferrò le lenzuola spiegazzate sotto di lui nel vano tentativo di non seguire l’impulso prepotente che lo attraversava in quel momento o avrebbe afferrato la testa dell’anima modificata e se la sarebbe spinta con forza contro l’inguine pur di costringerlo a continuare.

Stava già perdendo il controllo della situazione, era pericoloso, doveva… calmarsi…

«Sì, ho capito… vuoi la bocca impegnata anche tu…».

Prima che potesse replicare all’affermazione dell’Hollow, Ichigo si sentì ficcare due dita bianche in bocca, con tanta decisione da rischiare di soffocare.

«Ghe… caffo… fai?!» bofonchiò, cercando invano di allontanare la testa, ma la presa attorno al suo collo era ancora ferrea e l’Hollow cominciò presto a giocherellare con la sua lingua e le sue guance, senza affatto preoccuparsi del modo stizzito in cui il ragazzo gli rifilò un morso.

«Te l’ho detto che ti piace mordere _le cose_ » commentò sadicamente, strusciando la guancia contro la sua tempia e rubandogli un altro brivido. L’opera di Kon stava dando i suoi frutti, diventavano sempre più sensibili ed euforici a ogni istante che passava.

«E adesso succhiale».

Ichigo avrebbe potuto fare tante cose: morderlo a sangue, divincolarsi brutalmente approfittando del fatto che l’Hollow avesse abbassato la guardia, urlare, prendere tutti a calci, richiamare Zangetsu. Non riuscì a far altro che piegarsi a quella richiesta. La lingua di Kon, giusto più in basso, lo stava accarezzando pianissimo, scorrendo per tutta la sua lunghezza e circuendogli la punta in una serie di lappate che lo stavano portando già abbondantemente al limite. Si limitò a imitare quelle stesse mosse contro le dita dell’Hollow, odiandosi intimamente per la rapidità con cui stava cedendo… per l’ennesima volta.

Non era facile opporsi a quei due, lo conoscevano meglio di chiunque altro e sapevano frugare fra le sue debolezze come soltanto una parte di se stesso avrebbe saputo fare.

Un gemito sofferente sfuggì dalla sua gola, mentre stringeva le labbra contro le nocche di quelle dita bianchissime e febbricitanti quanto lo era il suo corpo in quel momento. Quel suono sottile fu una specie di campanello d’allarme per l’Hollow che, con ancora un ghigno compiaciuto in faccia, concentrò tutta la sua attenzione su Kon e sulle dolorose parole che stava per rivolgergli. Parole che Ichigo sentì nella sua testa prima ancora che propagarsi nell’aria.

«Fermati, Kon. Subito».

L’anima modificata non avrebbe voluto – persino quell’attività lo gratificava non poco – e assestò un altro paio di dispettose lappate allo Shinigami, costringendolo a inarcare la schiena con violenza e spingersi contro il suo viso. Si allontanò spinto da un misto di timore reverenziale per quell’essere bianco come la luna e anche per curiosità, chiedendosi quali altre idee perverse potessero mai essergli saltate per la testa.

«Spogliati. Levati tutto e sbrigati, non devi tenerti addosso nemmeno le mutande!».

Ichigo avrebbe voluto chiedergli come faceva a trovare eccitante l’idea di Kon nudo – era pur sempre il loro corpo, si conoscevano a perfezione! – ma avrebbe dovuto prima risolvere l’annosa questione per cui lui trovava eccitante farci sesso quindi preferì glissare. Il problema era che l’Hollow lo intese lo stesso, il suo pensiero, e gli rivolse un ghigno sarcastico da irritarlo non poco.

«Tu continua a far lavorare quella lingua, è per il tuo bene».

La sua voce non prometteva nulla di buono ma Ichigo era tragicamente troppo su di giri per sottrarsi a quella richiesta. Aveva già capito dove volesse andare a parare tutta quella manfrina ma ci avrebbe messo tutto l’impegno di questo mondo pur di sottrarsi alle ulteriori “grandi manovre” del suo alter-ego. Per intanto, meglio stare al gioco e aspettare che si scoprisse.

Kon buttò maglietta e pantaloni all’aria come se non ci fosse un domani e lo Shinigami colse con la coda dell’occhio un paio di familiarissimi boxer che volavano, atterrando sul pavimento in una maniera che avrebbe definito buffa, se avesse assistito a quello spettacolo da osservatore esterno e non da protagonista principale.

«Bravo e adesso chinati e dacci dentro, devi prosciugarlo peggio di un’idrovora, sono stato chiaro?!».

«Chiarissimo!».

«Siete patetici!» sbuffò Ichigo, notando come l’anima modificata si fosse messa addirittura sull’attenti. Nudo come un verme e sospeso sulle ginocchia faceva un effetto a dir poco grottesco ma non poté impedirsi di osservarlo con un’ansia quasi deliziata mentre si piegava con entusiasmo in avanti e affondava la testa fra le sue gambe. Avrebbe voluto uccidersi, perché resistere per due volte alla bocca caldissima di Kon era impensabile; perché lo stava guardando con lo stesso, identico sguardo compiaciuto che gli stava rivolgendo il suo Hollow – e quello era il particolare peggiore di tutti; perché rimandare l’inevitabile conclusione di tutto gli faceva assurdamente male e fu costretto ad assecondare un brivido e spingersi impercettibilmente fra le sue labbra mentre ogni goccia d’orgoglio evaporava nell’atmosfera rarefatta della stanza.

Strinse gli occhi e sentì la presa dell’Hollow attorno al suo collo allentarsi ma non si liberò da quella trappola. In fondo non ne ebbe neanche il tempo, visto come si sentì strattonare via lo shihakusho – gettato chissà dove, forse a terra, forse addirittura fuori dalla finestra aperta – e afferrare una delle due mani affondate nelle lenzuola. Gli venne tirato un braccio all’indietro mentre il suo alter-ego si sistemava meglio alle sue spalle, premendosi completamente pelle contro pelle, segno che doveva essersi sbarazzato della sua giacca bianca.

Era caldo e sudato quanto lui e altrettanto eccitato, non poteva ignorare la consistenza di ciò gli premeva contro il fondoschiena. Fu la propria mano ficcata a forza negli hakama dell’Hollow a preoccuparlo un tantino di più.

«Adesso stringi e sfrega per bene, Ichigo, forte come piace a noi!».

La sua voce esplose in un sussurro caldissimo contro il suo orecchio ma fu la necessità più che il desiderio di obbedire a quell’ordine a guidare le mosse al ragazzo. Più toccava l’Hollow, più assecondava la sua voglia impellente e più si sentiva soddisfatto lui stesso. In quei particolari momenti persino da sdoppiati continuavano a influenzarsi l’un l’altro. E influenzavano anche Kon, a giudicare dal modo in cui mugolava sommessamente, e ogni gemito era una vibrazione che si ripercuoteva lungo la sua erezione e lo avvicinava di un passo in più all’abbandono più totale.

In quel mare di sensazioni umide e bollenti, incastrato malamente fra le due versioni di se stesso, Ichigo avvertì troppo tardi le dita dell’Hollow che scivolavano pigramente lungo il suo fianco e poi si insinuavano fra le sue natiche. Ci si ficcarono rapide, agevolate almeno in parte dalla saliva che permise loro di scivolare senza fargli troppo male.

«Opporca di quella… Tieni quella mano a posto!» ringhiò Ichigo, desiderando di avere la forza sufficiente per voltarsi di scatto e rifilargli un pugno nello stomaco.

«Preferisci essere inculato a secco, allora?» ghignò l’Hollow, spingendo le dita più a fondo.

Quel sorriso Ichigo non lo vide. Se lo sentì: sulla pelle, dentro le ossa, nella mente e non seppe se il brivido successivo fosse causato dal terrore o dall’esaltazione. Faceva male e procurava piacere allo stesso modo, perché non c’era cura alcuna nelle sue mosse ma tutto ciò che i suoi polpastrelli sfioravano gli infiammava ogni singola terminazione nervosa e quella stimolazione, unita alla bocca di Kon che aveva preso a succhiare in maniera lenta e metodica, gli toglieva quel poco di fiato che ancora gli restava in gola.

«Kon… non… nngh…».

Con la mano libera, l’Hollow gli aveva appena afferrato un polso, mordendogli due dita e cominciando a succhiare anche lui, ricalcando le mosse dell’anima modificata col medesimo ritmo ma con molto più sadismo.

«E adesso lo sai che ci devi fare con queste dita, no? Infilagliele bene in fondo e facciamo divertire anche questo povero pervertito!» lo invitò col suo tono più sarcastico, provocandogli uno sguardo tanto scandalizzato da risultare pesantemente fuori posto in quel contesto. Il suo alter-ego non aveva alcuna pazienza; con una mano del suo Re fra le gambe e la sensazione della bocca esperta di Kon, che gli arrivava a ondate di pura corrente elettrica lungo le vene, diventava ancor più impulsivo del solito.

Gli afferrò il polso, premendosi su di lui fin quasi a piegarlo in due e costringendolo a sfiorare la schiena dell’anima modificata.

« _Ichigo_ …» sussurrò in un sospiro carico di malizia frustrata.

«Ficcagli quelle due fottute dita in culo o gli afferro la testa e te la allontano di botto».

A onor del vero, bisogna dire che Ichigo indugiò per ben dieci secondi dopo quell’affermazione drastica, e solo quando sentì la mano dell’Hollow abbandonare il suo polso e affondare fra gli ispidi capelli di Kon si decise a eseguire l’ordine. Cercò, nonostante il terrore e l’urgenza, di non essere eccessivo come il suo alter-ego: quello stronzo avrebbe dovuto capire quanto faceva male e, soprattutto, avrebbe dovuto trattarli con un minimo di riguardo in più. La punta del suo indice che s’intrufolava con una certa esitazione scosse comunque non poco Kon, che sobbalzò violentemente rischiando di strozzarsi, pressato com’era dalla mano bianca dell’Hollow.

«Cosa sono queste cattive maniere, Kon? Stiamo soltanto facendo divertire anche te! E tu, ficcale bene quelle dita, sei proprio un coglione inutile!».

«Non è… nngh… vero…».

A Ichigo parve di cogliere un mugolio alquanto capriccioso da parte dell’anima modificata in risposta alla battuta del suo alter-ego ma preferì impegnarsi nel forzare la resistenza dei muscoli tesi e sudati di quello che restava pur sempre il suo corpo. Dopo un iniziale ritrosia, forse perché ormai la pressione sessuale su tutti e tre era troppa e forse perché ai movimenti esitanti delle mani di Ichigo era ormai abituato, Kon si puntellò piano sulle ginocchia, allargando le gambe quel tanto da permettere che quelle dita lo penetrassero più agilmente.

Si poteva ormai dire per certo che quell’intrico caotico di corpi sudati, mani scivolose e bocche ansimanti, assomigliava un’assurda versione erotica del Tetris e, se lo Shinigami avesse osservato la scena dall’esterno, più che scandalosa l’avrebbe trovata davvero grottesca o forse stranamente divertente.

Il problema era che lui ne faceva parte. Premuto contro il torace dell’Hollow e riscaldato dalla bocca di Kon, impegnato con entrambe le mani a manipolare quei due corpi tesi che erano separati da lui eppure allo stesso tempo una sua parte, sapeva solo che avrebbe voluto cedere e rilasciarsi completamente. Sfregava un palmo o spingeva dita soltanto per il puro scopo di dare e darsi piacere e quei due sembravano muoversi in perfetto accordo con ogni più perverso desiderio gli attraversasse la mente.

L’Hollow aveva ormai preso ad affondargli dentro con quelle due stramaledette dita a un ritmo tale che Ichigo non poteva fare altro che strusciare il bacino e cercare di catturare i suoi tocchi per non perdersi un solo spasimo di piacere. La sua mano libera, quella mano bianca e terribilmente sadica, continuava a stringere i capelli di Kon e muovergli la testa in una serie di mosse circolari che minacciavano seriamente di farlo esplodere da un secondo all’altro.

E Kon… Kon produceva quei gemiti osceni che normalmente avrebbe definito fastidiosi ma che in quel momento risultavano particolarmente evocativi. Non sembrava conoscere tregua, gli gemeva contro con la bocca serrata e si spingeva contro le sue dita, assecondandone gli affondi. Aveva visto – e soprattutto _sentito_ – il modo in cui si era lasciato scivolare una mano sulla pancia, prendendo a masturbarsi con un certo accanimento. Tutto pur di ricavare il massimo piacere possibile da quella situazione ai confini dell’irrealtà.

Non c’era molto altro da dire, né nulla da pensare: la confusione dei sensi era più che totale, nessuno sapeva più chi stesse sfregando la propria mano su chi, su quale corpo fosse poggiata quella bocca così calda, chi stesse frugando nel corpo di chi. Persino il concetto di esistenza individuale sfumava tendendo allo zero in una totale condivisione di emozioni e sensazioni febbricitanti che tendevano ogni muscolo fino allo spasimo. Fu inevitabile, a quel punto, venire nella maniera più dolorosa e soddisfacente possibile, in un tripudio di impulsi umidi e pulsanti che stordiva, ottundeva i timpani e accecava, proprio dietro la retina, in una macchia bianca che faticava a dissolversi.

Crollarono l’uno addosso all’altro – l’Hollow, Ichigo e Kon – in un sibilo, un ringhio e un gemito ben avvertibili. La sensazione appiccicosa che li rivestì, come una pellicola trasparente e resistente, si accompagnò al rumore compiaciuto e sottilmente osceno della bocca dell’anima modificata, al modo in cui lo Shinigami si sentì perso e l’Hollow più che soddisfatto mentre si lasciavano andare completamente.

Anche Kon, però, sembrava essere parecchio appagato, a giudicare dal modo in cui si staccò da Ichigo, completamente senza fiato, cingendolo per la vita in una presa letale e strusciando la guancia contro il suo petto.

«Mi piace… mi… piace… mi piace…» lo sentirono sussurrare con entusiasmo. L’Hollow si risolse a rivolgergli un ghigno arrogante – doveva per forza piacergli, stava facendo sesso con loro due, mica con l’ultimo degli stronzi in mezzo alla strada!

«Oh Kon… piantala, per… per favore…».

La voce di Ichigo si spense in un sussurro stanco, mentre si abbandonava suo malgrado contro il petto dell’Hollow, troppo spossato per restarsene seduto da solo. Era sporco, sudato, scandalizzato e stanco. Non era il caso di tagliarla lì? Non si erano finalmente sollazzati più che a sufficienza? Si produsse in una smorfia scocciata, a quel pensiero, perché sapeva benissimo che non era così. La fame sessuale, una volta stuzzicata, andava saziata fino in fondo, stava imparando a conoscere i suoi istinti abbastanza da sapere che spesso bisognava logorarsi per incanalare tutta quell’energia repressa in uno sfogo sufficientemente distensivo.

Ma ne aveva già abbastanza di quei due maiali che facevano sentire un gran porco anche lui!

«Oh, _Ichigo_ , che cazzo! Dammi il tempo di respirare e poi te lo metto in bocca, non ti preoccupare!».

«Fottiti!» sibilò stizzito all’indirizzo dell’Hollow, prima di rendersi conto – troppo tardi – del pericoloso e involontario doppio senso contenuto in quell’affermazione. Decise d’ignorare l’espressione diabolica comparsa sul volto dell’altro – oh Kami, perché doveva fargli venire i brividi ogni volta?! – e tornò a concentrarsi su Kon, che gli ronfava addosso, strusciandosi al suo petto come un grosso gatto in calore.

«Dai, rifacciamolo!».

«Kon… no! Calmati! E staccati di dosso!» gli intimò lo Shinigami, cercando vanamente di districarsi dal suo abbraccio appiccicoso e finendo così per rifilare una gomitata anche all’Hollow, che gli stava ancora incollato alla schiena.

«Schiodati, impiastro, mi infastidisci» ringhiò quello con fare incazzato, spintonandolo in avanti con un colpo delle mani bene aperte e mandando sia il suo Re che l’anima modificata a ribaltarsi in avanti, finendo lunghi distesi sul letto.

«Fanculo, sei un animale!» protestò Ichigo, ancora malamente steso sul corpo di Kon, che approfittò della sua momentanea distrazione per aggrapparsi a lui con le gambe e le braccia, in un’imitazione abbastanza fedele del koala appeso al ramo d’eucalipto.

«Ci vengo subito, a fanculo, se tu e quell’altro continuate a strusciarvi come due bestie in calore!».

Ichigo avrebbe voluto protestare caldamente per l’insincerità di quell’affermazione ma gli bastò dare un’occhiata sotto di lui per capire che il suo alter-ego non aveva tutti i torti: con l’anima modificata che gli stava stretta contro, allungando le mani un po’ ovunque, era difficile non fraintendere. Però era tutta colpa sua, lui gli era semplicemente finito addosso!

«Fattela con quest’altro pervertito, io non voglio avere nient’altro a che fare, con voi due!» sibilò indignato, scollandosi da Kon molto a fatica e guadagnandosi anche un suo pigolio offeso in risposta ai suoi spintoni.

«Ichigo, sei un mostro! Ti ho anche succhiato l’uccello e tu mi spingi via così!» protestò l’anima modificata, mortalmente ferita nel suo orgoglio di esperta del sesso e di tutti i suoi annessi e connessi.

«Shhh!» lo zittì Ichigo, premendogli entrambe le mani contro la bocca per far cessare quello squittio insistente che rischiava di risultare più rumoroso di tutti gli ansiti e gli sbuffi di poco prima.

«Ha ragione, sei proprio un gran pezzo di merda, _Ichigo_ » si intromise l’Hollow, liberandosi dei suoi hakama bianchi e gettandoli con noncuranza sul pavimento, mentre si beava dell’immagine di quei due Ichigo completamente nudi e sudati che litigavano fra loro.

«In fondo è stato così bravo che merita un premio!».

«Oh sì sì sì! Un premio! Perché non mi fai un bel pompino anche a me, eh, Icchi-chan?!» lo prese in giro Kon, atteggiando una vocina sussurrante che disgustò lo Shinigami ancor più della richiesta, tanto volgare quanto estremamente sincera.

«Fatevele fra di voi, queste porcate, visto che andate tanto d’accordo!» sibilò Ichigo in un sussurro inviperito, rifilando un pugno nello stomaco dell’anima modificata e rivolgendo il dito medio al suo Hollow, prima di voltarsi contro il muro e decidere di ignorare entrambi.

Kon si lamentò sommessamente ma il suo alter-ego neanche calcolò quel suo gesto scontroso, replicando con altezzosa arroganza alla sua auto-esclusione. Si chinò sull’anima modificata, che se ne stava ancora piegata in due sul letto ad accusare il colpo in pancia e anche la delusione per l’ennesimo rifiuto da parte dello Shinigami.

«E allora facciamocele fra di noi, Kon! Lo hai sentito, no, Sua Maestà? Eseguiamo subito l’ordine!».

Non c’era nulla di docile né di accondiscendente nell’affermazione dell’Hollow: era puro e affilato sarcasmo, condito da quel tanto di malizia che irritò non poco Ichigo e, al contrario, esaltò allo stesso modo l’anima modificata.

«Oh sì, facciamole!» esclamò contento, indirizzando una punta di acida rivalsa nei confronti dello Shinigami, mentre allargava le braccia e lasciava che il bianco inquilino di Ichigo si stendesse completamente contro di lui.

Kon non era il suo Re, l’Hollow se ne rendeva ben conto, ma era deliziosamente più docile, non si faceva problemi ed era un maniaco fino al midollo: ci si potevano organizzare tanti bei giochini con lui e poi era nel corpo di Ichigo, anche lui era _suo_.

Il silenzio improvviso non preoccupò il ragazzo quanto il successivo, sommesso rumore di baci schioccati umidamente, prima rapidi e leggeri e poi sempre più lunghi e profondi. Non aveva bisogno di immaginarseli, sentiva perfettamente sulla punta della lingua l’eco di quelle effusioni, il modo in cui la bocca di Kon si lasciava coprire dalle labbra dell’Hollow, i loro respiri concitati che si mescolavano e quello strusciare continuo di pelle sudata contro pelle sudata.

Le mani rapaci del suo alter-ego erano sui fianchi di Kon come potevano essere sui suoi, sentiva le unghie affondare nei muscoli tesi – dell’anima modificata, lui era calmissimo! – e sentiva come se fossero sue quelle stesse mani che scivolavano fra le cosce, toccavano, palpavano, carezzavano in quella maniera sadica che sapeva appartenere all’Hollow ma non essergli poi così estranea. Quando decideva di… _giocare_ con Kon poteva diventare drammaticamente bastardo anche lui, soprattutto se voleva fargliela pagare per averlo assillato troppo.

Fu abbastanza svelto da portarsi una mano alla bocca e dissimulare un gemito ma non tanto da impedirsi di inarcare la schiena quando un’emozione dell’anima modificata, più forte delle altre, lo raggiunse.

Si costrinse a voltarsi, reprimendo un brivido quando avvertì nuovamente quella sensazione caldissima fra le gambe. Davanti ai suoi occhi c’erano l’Hollow e Kon completamente appiccicati l’uno sull’altro, stretti in un bacio dai contorni parecchio osceni e compiaciuti. Le mani che si intrecciavano e si confondevano fra le loro gambe, erano intenti a procurarsi piacere con un accanimento che lasciava sospettare non facessero sesso da settimane, invece che da una manciata di minuti.

Ichigo quella tensione la percepiva tutta e fu letteralmente costretto ad afferrarsi un polso per impedirsi di allungare una mano e sfiorare anche solo di sfuggita quei due forsennati. Osservò l’Hollow scollarsi a fatica dalle labbra affamate di Kon e assestargli un morso sul collo, di quelli da farlo sanguinare e mugolare insieme, per poi infliggergli un graffio profondo sul fianco. Si strinse la radice del naso fra il pollice e l’indice con un certo fastidio: quei due si stavano davvero arrangiando senza di lui!

«Ma ve la date una calmata, cazzo?!» sibilò adirato, afferrando le lenzuola fra le dita e maledicendo il suo corpo per la maniera euforica in cui stava reagendo a tutte quelle sollecitazioni. Li stava solo guardando, non poteva eccitarsi a vedere il suo Hollow e l’inquilino part-time del suo corpo che si strusciavano come se non ci fosse un domani!

Kon lo ignorò decisamente, inarcando la schiena e producendosi in un sibilo basso e sottile, mentre la bocca dell’Hollow si poggiava sul suo petto e la sua mano continuava a somministrargli carezze tanto sadiche quanto profonde. Arrivò persino ad allargargli le gambe e sfregare la propria erezione contro la sua, nel momento in cui si rese conto di essersi riguadagnato la completa attenzione del suo Re e godette non poco dell’espressione scandalizzata che riuscì a strappargli.

«Ce l’hai detto tu di farcele fra di noi, le porcatine. Cos’è, vuoi farti fare una bella sega anche tu, eh, _Ichigo_?!» insinuò l’Hollow, deciso più che mai a costringere lo Shinigami a pregarlo in ginocchio di essere incluso nuovamente fra loro.

«No! Voglio solo che la smettiate di mettermi a… disagio con questo comportamento! Io… io stavo scherzando…!» s’intestardì il ragazzo, altrettanto deciso a non cedere così facilmente alle provocazioni del suo alter-ego.

Kon si limitò a mugolare, aggrappandosi alla schiena dell’Hollow e ricoprendogli il collo di baci adoranti.

«Allora fottiti da solo, stronzetto, come vedi sono già richiesto da qualcuno più intelligente di te».

Quel ghigno irritò e offese Ichigo quasi quanto l’indifferenza con cui venne ignorato, mentre l’Hollow tornava a chinarsi sul corpo impaziente dell’anima modificata.

Lo Shinigami fece tante cose: tamburellare con le dita, contare fino a dieci per cinque volte e poi perdere il conto, strusciare i piedi con impazienza sul materasso, darsi uno schiaffo da solo, sbuffare sonoramente e poi digrignare i denti all’ennesimo mugolio eccitato dell’anima modificata.

Quando però una mano bianca allargò ancora di più le gambe di Kon e l’Hollow prese a strusciarsi contro le sue natiche in maniera fin troppo evocativa, Ichigo giudicò che stessero davvero oltrepassando il segno e allungò una mano, strattonando l’Hollow per il collo e provando ad allontanarli bruscamente l’uno dall’altro.

Quella mossa ebbe l’effetto di fomentare e infuriare il suo alter-ego abbastanza da farlo reagire all’istante. Con una mossa fulminea, il suo bianco inquilino lo afferrò per un polso, costringendolo schiena contro il materasso e montandogli addosso.

«Pregami o giuro che ti lego con le bende di Zangetsu e mi trombo Kon tutta la notte davanti ai tuoi occhi».

«Yuhu!».

Il commento entusiastico dell’anima modificata poteva anche essere fuori luogo ma l’Hollow lo accolse con un largo e compiaciuto ghigno. Ichigo si limitò a storcere il naso e voltò la testa di lato. Lo sguardo del suo alter-ego – quelle due iridi bianchissime sospese nelle sclere nere – gli metteva i brividi: così penetrante e così denso di tutti i desideri che in quel momento si teneva premuti in petto, sostenerlo non era semplice, soprattutto se lo costringeva a essere troppo onesto su se stesso.

«Pregami come se non volessi altro che me, _Ichigo_ , pregami e guardami negli occhi mentre lo fai o farai a meno di noi due per molte notti».

Ichigo rabbrividì, stringendo le labbra in un mutismo esasperato mentre sentiva il fiato caldo dell’Hollow contro la sua pelle, la bocca premuta sul suo orecchio e una lingua irriverente che seguiva il contorno del suo lobo, stuzzicandolo senza alcun riguardo.

Kon, dopo un attimo di smarrimento, gli era strisciato vicino e aveva compiuto l’azione più deleteria ed efficace: gli aveva accarezzato la pancia e poi aveva stretto la sua erezione con forza, sfregandola accuratamente con i polpastrelli e contribuendo a risvegliarla completamente.

Ichigo non si oppose ma non assecondò nemmeno quelle mosse. Restò semplicemente immobile, quasi trattenendo il fiato per non dimostrare la sua eccitazione, mentre la mano dell’anima modificata si muoveva sinuosa ed esperta contro la sua pelle e l’Hollow succhiava e mordeva ogni centimetro di pelle fosse a portata della sua bocca, tenendogli però i polsi inchiodati al materasso.

Fu un mugolio nasale quello che gli sfuggì all’improvviso, mentre inarcava la schiena e le prime gocce del suo seme precoce scivolavano fuori, raccolte fra cinque dita insistenti e sudate.

«Basta così, Kon. Fermati» gli intimò il suo alter-ego con voce alterata, staccandosi dallo Shinigami e sedendosi dall’altra parte del letto per osservare le sue reazioni.

Kon non sembrava altrettanto determinato ma gli bastò un’occhiataccia al momento giusto per ritirare la mano e restare anche lui in quello stato di terribile sospensione a fissare il ragazzo, da cui ormai dipendeva il destino del loro intermezzo notturno.

Ichigo rifiatò pesantemente e ci provò davvero a resistere, per alcuni lunghi e logoranti istanti. Ma sul suo povero corpo si concentravano le emozioni di ben altri due esseri – da lui tanto distinti quanto in lui confusi. Emise un gemito frustrato, sferrando un pugno violento al materasso e mettendosi a sedere di scatto.

«Nngh… e va bene… facciamolo!» ringhiò nel buio, lanciando occhiate nervose ai suoi due inquilini, che però non si mossero, come considerando quelle parole insufficienti allo scopo.

Fu l’Hollow a parlare, ancora una volta, mantenendo lo sguardo ben fisso su di lui.

«Cosa, _Ichigo_? Non credo di aver capito bene!».

Il ragazzo digrignò i denti, stringendo i pugni all’inverosimile fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche. Rifiatò, ancora, ma ogni movimento era un ulteriore tortura per il suo corpo, così sensibile che persino una folata di brezza notturna risultava disturbante.

«Facciamolo…» esitò, sollevando lo sguardo e ficcando un’occhiata stizzita nelle iridi bianche dell’Hollow. Una scarica di corrente elettrica fortissima pareva tendere i corpi di tutti e tre mentre Ichigo riapriva bocca, restando per qualche istante senza parole.

«Facciamo… sesso… Ora… qui… per… per fav… favore…».

Ringhiò incazzato di fronte al ghigno vittorioso dell’Hollow. Tutta la sua tensione si stava mutando in intenso desiderio omicida. Avrebbe voluto stringere le sue mani impazienti al collo bianco del suo alter-ego e strozzarlo ma quello, ancora una volta, fu più veloce di lui e proprio per il collo lo afferrò, spingendolo contro Kon e costringendoli entrambi sul materasso.

«E allora andiamo, cazzo!».

«Calmati!» lo richiamò invano Ichigo, mentre veniva forzatamente spinto a strusciarsi fra le gambe premurosamente allargate dell’anima modificata. Il modo in cui il suo alter-ego gli stava palpando una natica era imperioso e gli avrebbe volentieri rinfacciato di stare prendendosi troppe confidenze ma, beh… era se stesso, non poteva pretendere una cosa simile!

«Ichigo, stai zitto e datti da fare» pigolò Kon contro il suo orecchio, afferrandolo per le spalle e sistemandosi meglio sotto di lui.

L’Hollow neanche si premurò di rispondergli, occupato com’era ad afferrarlo per i fianchi e stendersi completamente contro la sua schiena. Ichigo sobbalzò, incastrato fra quei due corpi nervosi e impazienti che si strusciavano contro il suo, e avvertì il suo alter-ego premersi contro le sue natiche, allargandole con un gesto rude delle mani.

«Opporc… dammi il tempo di…».

«No, non te lo do il tempo! Sbrigati e fai contento il pervertito o comincia a fare casino» gli intimò l’Hollow con il viso sprofondato contro il suo collo, facendo un cenno in direzione di Kon, le cui mani accarezzavano alternativamente entrambi, contribuendo a fomentarli sempre più a ogni secondo che passava.

«Ichigo…» sospirò Kon esaltato, spingendosi contro la sua pancia quando avvertì il ragazzo incunearsi fra le sue gambe, sospinto com’era dalle mosse impazienti dell’Hollow.

Quello non attese neanche un istante, proprio come aveva promesso, e Ichigo ebbe sì e no il tempo di afferrare l’anima modificata per i fianchi, che si sentì penetrare in una spinta che minacciò seriamente di lacerarlo dentro.

«Vaffan… vai piano!» protestò lo Shinigami, subito distratto però dal modo in cui era stato costretto a strusciare fra le gambe dell’anima modificata e dalle mosse inconsulte del suo bacino. Ogni sfioramento era una scarica elettrica giù per la colonna vertebrale, un delizioso sfrigolare di nervi che il dolore provocato dai movimenti dell’Hollow rendeva assurdamente ancora più piacevole.

«Sbrigati…!» pigolò Kon, battendogli un pugno sulla spalla per invitarlo non tanto gentilmente all’azione.

«Kon… dammi un cazzo di… secondo…» sibilò Ichigo con le lacrime agli occhi, affondando involontariamente le unghie nei fianchi sudati dell’anima modificata. Quello per tutta risposta si aggrappò alle sue spalle, premendosi completamente contro il suo ventre nel vano tentativo di accelerare le sue mosse.

L’Hollow lo stava letteralmente assaltando, con un entusiasmo che tendeva, eccitava e danneggiava tutti e tre e dovette sentirlo anche lui, che pure in quelle situazioni pareva godere del sadico piacere di farlo soffrire, perché gli fece la grazia di fermarsi quel tanto da permettergli di riprende fiato.

«Guardatevi, tutti e due… vi scoperei volentieri assieme in una volta sola ma non posso!» esclamò in un sibilo frustrato, assestando un morso alla spalla dello Shinigami.

«Perciò adesso datti una mossa e inculati Kon con tanto sentimento anche da parte mia».

Quei continui accenni all’anima modificata cominciavano ad infastidire non poco il ragazzo: per carità, non era _geloso_ di se stesso ma da bastardo che gli rubava la scena, Kon era appena stato promosso a soggetto a cui dedicare morbose attenzioni.

Troppe morbose attenzioni.

Alla fine Ichigo recuperò abbastanza sangue freddo da stringere la presa sulle cosce dell’anima modificata e cominciare ad affondare fra le sue natiche assai lentamente, perché gli bastava il male che gli aveva appena procurato il suo alter-ego. Kon per tutta risposta si produsse in un miagolio divertito, un qualcosa che normalmente il ragazzo avrebbe trovato patetico ma che in quell’istante ebbe il solo effetto di scioglierlo letteralmente, costringendolo ad aumentare la velocità dei suoi affondi.

A quel punto – e “finalmente!”, avrebbe aggiunto lui – l’Hollow si decise a dargli un aiuto, seppure soltanto per il proprio personale tornaconto. Gli assestò una serie di spinte profonde in accordo alle sue mosse, finché Ichigo non si trovò totalmente sprofondato nel corpo caldo e palpitante di Kon, che poi era anche il suo corpo.

Avrebbe voluto sospirare ma ci pensò il suo alter-ego a farlo per lui, producendosi in un lungo ronfare soddisfatto e lasciando vagare le mani sui loro muscoli tesi, accarezzando e pizzicando un po’ tutto ciò che gli aggradava. Ichigo gli indirizzò una smorfia scocciata e Kon un mugolio contento e l’Hollow giudicò che fosse arrivato il momento di darsi da fare in maniera _seria_.

Cominciò a spingere senza risparmiarsi, facendo addirittura sobbalzare i due corpi sotto di lui, e lasciò che fossero i cigolii del materasso a dettare il ritmo delle sue mosse. Ichigo fu costretto a puntellarsi contro il suddetto materasso, perché i primi affondi erano stati più che sufficienti a farlo sbattere dolorosamente contro il corpo dell’anima modificata. Fronteggiare i gesti euforici e impulsivi del suo alter-ego non era facile: si trattava di frenare uno tsunami con la sola forza delle mani, nella realtà dei fatti, tanto che ben presto le sue braccia risultarono indolenzite come dopo decine di piegamenti.

Non aveva molto da lamentarsi, in fin dei conti: una volta accordatosi alle sue spinte, aveva cominciato a scivolare a fondo nel corpo di Kon, beandosi della tensione estrema dei suoi muscoli e azzardandosi appena a stringere le sue natiche per sentire fine in fondo l’attrito contro la sua erezione pulsante che gli scavava dentro.

L’anima modificata, nonostante la sua situazione di totale passività, sembrava essere il più felice dei tre a giudicare dall’espressione di completo benessere che aveva stampata in viso. Sia lo Shinigami che l’Hollow avvertivano perfettamente la tensione che innervava ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo, districandosi in rivoli sottili lungo i suoi nervi fino a culminare nella punta pulsante del suo sesso, dolorante e quasi abbandonato a se stesso nel mezzo di tutte quelle spinte e carezze audaci.

Sentirono entrambi l’impulso di toccarlo – era il loro corpo che glielo chiedeva e non poteva essere ignorato – e Kon si ritrovò ben due mani che lo sfioravano e lo stringevano, tanto da approvare quel nuovo rivolgimento della situazione con un mugolio basso ma particolarmente eccitato. Non aveva bisogno di aprire gli occhi e guardare in basso per saper discernere quegli sfioramenti fra loro tanto diversi: il palmo di Ichigo lo accarezzava in una maniera lenta e tremendamente disturbante mentre quello dell’Hollow sfregava con un accanimento da far male ma… diamine se il pollice che gli premeva sulla punta non lo faceva sbavare letteralmente di piacere.

Quello che venne dopo furono solo sussurri affannati e gemiti disarticolati, pelle sudata che strusciava contro pelle sudata e la sensazione comune a tutti e tre di penetrare ed essere penetrati costantemente, in una serie di spinte che si facevano di momento in momento più profonde e più violente. Ichigo, nel centro esatto di quell’amplesso sconclusionato, si sentiva il punto di convergenza di ogni stimolo, toccato, preso e affondato in un intrico di gambe e braccia di cui gli riusciva difficile persino distinguere l’esatta appartenenza, non fosse stato per la differenza lampante del colore della pelle.

Fatto stava che quando l’Hollow gli afferrò saldamente le natiche, sprofondandoci tutte e dieci le dita dentro, e gli assestò una spinta più forte delle altre fino a farlo incassare profondamente nel corpo di Kon, Ichigo perse totalmente ogni controllo su di sé.

Gettò la testa all’indietro, abbandonandosi alle ultime, devastanti spinte del suo alter-ego. Lo sentì mordergli il collo fino a farlo sanguinare mentre Kon, dall’altro lato, gli affondava le dita fra i capelli, premendo la bocca contro il suo orecchio e indirizzandogli i gemiti più compiaciuti che sapesse produrre.

Vennero praticamente insieme, come tre anime diverse che condividevano un unico corpo e non si era poi tanto lontani dalla realtà nel fare un’affermazione del genere. Il mondo divenne un'unica macchia bianca e informe dietro le loro palpebre socchiuse, mentre si liberavano l’uno contro l’altro in una scarica elettrica più devastante delle altre.

Crollarono pesantemente l’uno addosso all’altro, provando ognuno a suo modo a riprendere quel po’ di fiato necessario a ritornare lucidi e presenti. Erano tutti e tre sporchi, sudati e stanchi, così tanto che Ichigo neanche pensò di protestare per la condizione assurda in cui si trovava – stretto com’era in mezzo all’Hollow e all’anima modificata.

Il primo a parlare fu proprio Kon che, dopo aver strusciato una guancia contro quella di Ichigo, gli schioccò un lungo bacio languido sulle labbra, costringendolo a ingoiare ben più di una bestemmia.

«Kon ma che cazz…».

«Visto che quando ti ci metti sai fare cose tanto carine, eh? Perché non mi hai detto subito che avevi un Hollow più intelligente di te, lì dentro la tua testa? Dovresti ascoltarlo più spesso!».

Ichigo digrignò i denti, valutando la possibilità di spiegargli cosa significasse portarsi dentro un istinto votato ferocemente alla distruzione di tutto ciò che li circondava, ma decise di lasciar perdere una volta appurato che la faccia soddisfatta di Kon non avrebbe accettato di sostenere nessuna discussione ragionevole.

Scosse la testa sconsolato ma il suo movimento fu improvvisamente bloccato dalla mano imperiosa dell’Hollow, che lo afferrò per la nuca e lo costrinse a voltarsi. Quello che ricevette da lui fu un vero e proprio morso, umido e profondo, sulle labbra e sulla lingua, che lo lasciò ancora più stizzito di prima.

«Sei un gran coglione deficiente, _Ichigo_ » si limitò a commentare, lasciando che il suo Re gli rivolgesse tutta una serie di epiteti e imprecazioni in grado di far arrossire uno scaricatore di porto. Ma non lui.

E poi arrivò, un po’ per caso e un po’ voluta, l’occhiata di divertita intesa fra Kon e l’Hollow, tanto che quest’ultimo si sporse oltre la spalla di Ichigo e concesse uno dei suoi morsi meno sadici anche a lui. Indugiarono in quello scambio di fiato e saliva molto più del necessario, tanto che Ichigo, ora decisamente più lucido, rifilò una gomitata nello sterno all’Hollow, costringendolo ad allontanarsi bruscamente da entrambi.

«Ora basta!» borbottò, staccandosi finalmente da Kon e ricavandosi uno spazio vuoto sufficientemente grande in cui rifugiarsi, al centro di quel letto troppo stretto e troppo affollato.

L’Hollow al suo fianco neanche reagì a quel movimento brusco, si limitò a ghignare e leccarsi le labbra, abbastanza soddisfatto da voler concedere un pizzico di benevolenza al suo sciocco Re.

«Adesso siamo tutti… felici e contenti, tornatevene da dove venite e lasciatemi dormire in pace!» sussurrò con tono definitivo, accingendosi a raccogliere la sua divisa da Shinigami e i vari pezzi del suo pigiama che Kon aveva sparso in giro per la stanza.

La mano dell’Hollow calò però sul suo polso, bloccandolo seduta stante.

«Re del cazzo, piantala di fare il sostenuto, non puoi farti trombare quando ti pare e poi buttarci via come giocattoli!».

«Io non stavo dicendo questo…!» ribatté sconcertato lo Shinigami, sostenendo con uguale determinazione lo sguardo incazzato del suo alter-ego.

«Allora stattene buono buono, abbiamo bei programmi per il resto della nottata» lo sorprese Kon alle spalle, cingendolo in un abbraccio sinistro e appoggiando la guancia nell’incavo della sua spalla.

Ichigo non avrebbe voluto ma colse distintamente lo sguardo di muta intesa che l’anima modificata e l’Hollow si lanciarono e, sì, ebbe davvero tanta paura: era finito nelle mani di due mostri assatanati, non sapeva neanche se e come il mattino dopo sarebbe riuscito ad alzarsi dal suo letto.

Da quando in qua quello che doveva essere un semplice intermezzo era appena diventato un impegno spossante che doveva durare tutta la notte?! E, sì, lui avrebbe preferito di gran lunga dormire piuttosto che mettersi a fare _quelle cose_ con una coppia di assatanati che aveva pure la sua stessa faccia!


End file.
